


Inacabável Ciclo

by Less1515



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less1515/pseuds/Less1515
Summary: Hello, então queria me desculpar antecipadamente se algo estiver escrito errado kk, português não é meu forte. Ficaria muito grato se alguém pudesse me dar conselhos de como melhorar minha escrita, e aliás, essa é a primeira “história” que escrevi. Shauhsau





	Inacabável Ciclo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, então queria me desculpar antecipadamente se algo estiver escrito errado kk, português não é meu forte. Ficaria muito grato se alguém pudesse me dar conselhos de como melhorar minha escrita, e aliás, essa é a primeira “história” que escrevi. Shauhsau

**O** ~~~~deserto era vasto, de sol escaldante e inacabável. Andava sem muita esperança de encontrar algo a esse ponto, ou de sobreviver; estava desidratado, exausto e à beira da loucura.

**M** euspensamentos iam e vinham, já sem muita consistência, entretanto um era claro e sempre permanecia:

   -”Porquê? Porquê continuo mesmo sem motivo algum?”.

   **A**  vida já não era um morivo para continuar, não tenho ninguém a minha espera, nenhuma missão a ser cumprida, minha existência já era em vão.

   **O** lhando para o horizonte onde um efervescente dourado encontra um frio azul, finalmente minha mente, que a esse ponto nem certeza de que é minha ainda tenho, cedeu ao inevitável dilúvio de meu corpo, somente aceitando o meu destino iminente.

   **É** de grande alívio desistir, mas somente brevemente, porque logo senti algo se contorcer em meu peito; é claro ela nunca está satisfeita.

   **D** eitado com o sol a queimar meu rosto, fiquei preso nesse inacabável ciclo da mente, que no momento era a vida para mim, até que minha alma terminantemente deixasse a carcaça e todo esse sofrimento junto a ela.

**Author's Note:**

> Oohhh obrigado por ter lido, espero que não tenha sido uma tortura para você terminar o texto. Kkkk
> 
> Lol parecia muito maior no meu caderno.


End file.
